


Косички

by Cocicorn_United



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocicorn_United/pseuds/Cocicorn_United
Summary: ау, в котором хенджин после крепкого сна обнаруживает у себя красивые косички с вплетенными в них шелковыми лентами и решает всеми силами найти того, кто это делает, а сынмин просто влюблен.
Kudos: 4





	Косички

**Author's Note:**

> я очень люблю софтовых хёнминов, так что вот родилась такая работа

Целый год Сынмин жил спокойно, не отсчитывая секунды до того, как он войдет, не переживая о том, что он споткнётся прямо перед ним и будет выглядеть весьма неловко. Год назад Хван Хёнджин, который являлся несбыточной мечтой для скромного Ким Сынмина, получил грант на год обучения в одном из лучших университетов Австралии. Целый год Сынмин дрожащими пальцами листал ленту инстаграма и восхищался тем, как с каждым днём его краш становился всё прекраснее. Сначала Хёнджин отрастил длинные волосы, которые чуть касались широких плеч, а потом осветлил их. Сынмин до сих пор с затаённым дыханием вспоминает его последнее фото: светлые волосы, уже чуть отросшие, собраны в хвостик, а несколько прядей заплетены в косички с атласными лентами. Кажется, в то мгновение сердце бедного парня словило ещё одну влюблённость.  
И вот Сынмин сидит за партой и трясёт ногой не в состоянии унять внутреннюю дрожь. Он, закрыв глаза, привычно отсчитывает секунды и ждёт, что прямо сейчас услышит этот голос. Но всё разбивается о его розовые мечты, когда по аудитории расходится грубый голос преподавателя, который просит группу студентов быть чуть тише. Сынмин расстроено выдыхает, сжимая губы, и переводит свой взгляд на высокого немолодого мужчину, который, открыв толстый сборник своих лекций, начинает проверять присутствующих и отсутствующих. Ким скучающе отвечает «здесь» на вопрос преподавателя и возвращает свой взгляд на пустой лист тетради.  
— Простите, я могу войти? — мягкий и такой знакомый голос прерывает преподавателя, и Сынмин давится воздухом, потому что Хёнджин выглядит просто невероятно.  
Длинные светлые волосы распущены, несколько прядей заправлены за ухо, свободная синяя футболка мягко лежит на широких плечах и придаёт воздушности стройной фигуре парня, чёрные джинсы с протёртыми коленями обнимают стройные крепкие бёдра. Он улыбается, когда преподаватель приветствует его, откладывая в сторону очки. Сынмин понимает, что эту лекцию мужчина пожертвует для того, чтобы послушать рассказ его студента об учёбе за границей.  
— Хёнджин, — герой сегодняшнего дня улыбается так тепло и слегка смущённо, что половина аудитории не выдерживает и мечтательно вздыхает, — я очень рад тому, что ты вернулся к нам! Признавайся, где лучше?  
— Я очень рад, что смог провести год в такой прекрасной стране как Австралия. Она совершенно отличается от того, что мы привыкли видеть у нас: у них очень интересные и разнообразные программы для студентов по обмену. Например, я ходил на курсы английского и японского языка, посещал занятия по танцам и изучал неорганическую химию.  
— Невероятно, — у преподавателя загораются глаза, и он начинает задавать вопросы парню.  
Всю лекцию студенты слушали рассказы Хёнджина об Австралии, университете и о том, чему он научился там за год. Сынмину это нравилось, потому что прямо сейчас он мог без опасений любоваться парнем, который завладел его сердцем и разумом три года назад. Он задерживает дыхание, кажется, на долю секунды теряя сознание от ослепительной улыбки. Спокойный взгляд и движение пухлых губ вводят влюблённого парня в транс. Сынмин тяжело выдыхает, привлекая внимание девушки за соседней партой, когда Хёнджин длинными пальцами зарывается в волосы и пропускает между ними несколько прядей.  
— Что ж, я вижу, что тебе понравилось учится в другой стране, — преподаватель улыбается и смотрит на часы, висевшие на худощавом запястье. — Я был счастлив побеседовать с вами, Хёнджин, и с вами, дорогие студенты. Что ж, пара, к сожалению, уже закончилась, и нам пора расходиться. Домашнее задание остаётся прежним, так что все, кто не сделал, я обращаюсь к вам: у вас есть шанс исправить эту оплошность и получить баллы!  
— До свидания, профессор, — студенты радостно отвечают мужчине и быстро выбегают из аудитории.  
Сынмин складывает свою тетрадь в небольшой рюкзак, увешанный многочисленными значками любимой поп-группы, и видит, как Минхо закидывает руку на плечо Хёнджина, чуть цепляя длинные волосы, и выходит с ним из аудитории. Как же Ким хочет оказаться на его месте, чтобы иметь хотя бы малейшую возможность коснуться пушистых волос, ощутить нежные прикосновения прекрасных рук. Как же он об этом мечтает. Но. К сожалению, Хёнджин невероятно красивый танцор университетской кавер-группы, отличник и самый популярный парень на потоке, а Сынмин просто неудачник, который врезается в столб с объявлениями в холле чаще, чем ест. Он тяжело вздыхает, окидывая тяжёлым взглядом уже пустую аудиторию и идёт в столовую, где, как и всегда, столпотворение голодных студентов.  
Снова не успев занять очередь и упустив всё свободное время на перерыве, Сынмин обречённо вздыхает и смотрит на гору книг, по которым ему нужно подготовить проект. Возможно, это постаралась судьба, которая так ненавидит бедного парня, и собрала в их группе нечётное количество человек. Ожидаемо, с Кимом работать никто не захотел, и преподаватель только пожал плечами и снизил требования к работе. Парень достаёт все свои записи, сделанные на практических занятиях, и берёт первую книгу, приступая к поиску нужной информации. Уже через час его голова начинает болеть, а глаза резать от тусклого света и отсутствия отдыха. Как же Сынмин не хотел брать эти книги домой. Но по времени он совершенно не успевает даже закончить обзор первой книги, а для работы он выбрал шесть. Тяжело вздохнув и смирившись со своей участью, парень кладёт три книги в рюкзак и закрывает замок. Он не может сдержать разочарованный вздох, когда его лямки несчастно скрипят и рвутся.  
— Чёрт, — он выругивается, поднимая с пола действительно тяжёлый рюкзак, и его взгляд падает на Хёнджина, лежащего грудью на столе и сложившего голову на скрещенные руки.  
Сынмин осторожно подходит к парню и касается его плеча, чтобы разбудить, но парень что-то бубнит и продолжает спать. Кажется, Хёнджин правда устал сегодня, потому что почти каждый студент считал своим долгом спросить у него о поездке в Австралию. Ким тихо наблюдает за спящим парнем, уверяя себя в том, что не делает ничего противозаконного, и его взгляд падает на растрёпанные светлые волосы. Он мысленно запрещает себе делать любые телодвижения, но его руки, будто живущие своей жизнью, касаются прядей, и парень отмечает, что они невероятно мягкие. Ему в голову приходит совершенно дикая мысль. Он вытаскивает из заднего кармана радужную ленту, которую совсем недавно забрал у младшего брата, и вплетает её в косичку. Светлые волосы красиво контрастируют с цветами, и Сынмин просто не способен оторвать взгляд от того, как сильно ему это идёт. Он плетёт ещё одну косичку, но в этот раз без ленты, и любуется тем, как тонкие пряди рассыпаются на пальцах. Хёнджин идеален от макушки до пят, и сейчас Ким убедился в этот очередной раз. Кажется, где-то падает учебник, потому что пустой зал оглушает грохот. Хёнджин тихо стонет, кажется, просыпаясь, а Сынмин убегает, совершенно забывая о рюкзаке и книгах, которые остались лежать на столе. Он быстрым шагом добирается до дома, хотя за ним никто и не гонится, и, игнорируя вопросы мамы и младшего брата, закрывается в комнате и падает лицом в подушку. Он дышит тяжело, пытаясь умерить бешенное сердцебиение, и медленно засыпает, думая лишь о том, какие мягкие волосы у Хёнджина.

На следующий день Сынмин приходит в университет на час раньше, чтобы забрать из библиотеки свой рюкзак и книги. Он пока понятия не имеет, что будет делать с порванными лямками и шестью огромными учебниками, но заходит в пустой зал. Парень отдаёт учебники обратно, всё-таки решив заниматься здесь, где ему никто не будет мешать, и идёт на пару по философии. Он тихо проскакивает в аудитории, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, и садится на последнюю парту. Выкладывает свою тетрадь на все случаи жизни и ручку и скучающе оглядывает однокурсников. В голове невольно начинается отсчёт до начала занятия, и ровно за десять секунд до начала в класс входит Хёнджин, сопровождаемый Минхо. Кажется, Сынмин забывает, как дышать, потому что сегодня осветлённые волосы собраны в высокий хвост. Несколько коротких прядей обрамляют вытянутое лицо, пухлые губы растягиваются в улыбке. Прекрасен, как и всегда. Ким икает, привлекая к себе внимание нескольких студентов, когда видит на тонком запястье завязанную ленту, которую вчера своими пальцами вплетал в мягкие волосы. Его охватывает секундная паника от мысли, что Хёнджин уже знает о нём, но она проходит от понимания того, что парень просто не мог видеть его, так как ещё не проснулся. Отбросив лишние мысли и решив больше не пялится так открыто, Сынмин открывает тетрадь и записывает тему лекции, но всю пару продолжает любоваться Хёнджином.  
В течение всей следующей недели Ким после обеда идёт в библиотеку, где читает книги и выписывает всё самое необходимое для оформления проекта. Он зевает, обещая себе снова лечь спать раньше, потом трёт уставшие глаза и проклинает такое слабое освещение. Также он всю неделю наблюдает за тем, как Хёнджин сначала упорно что-то выписывает из учебника по неорганической химии, а потом от усталости ложится на парту и засыпает. Примерно полтора часа Сынмин влюблённо разглядывает спящего парня, а потом тихо, стараясь не разбудить его громким эхом тяжёлых шагов, подходит к парню. Всю неделю Сынмин заплетает Хёнджину косички, вплетая в них разного цвета ленты, и на следующий день видит их завязанными на запястьях парня. Всю неделю Хёнджин просыпается в пустом зале, обнаруживает свои волосы заплетёнными в косички и задаётся один единственным вопросом: кто это делает. Ему безумно хочется узнать, кто именно в университете плетет такие симпатичные косички. Он решает узнать об этом с помощью опознания, но почти каждый студент отрицательно машет головой, видя шёлковые ленты. Хёнджин понимает, что не спросил только одного однокурсника, того самого, который всегда сидит сзади и ведёт себя максимально незаметно. Хван смотрит на тонкие пальцы, теребящие ручку, и думает, что в них идеально смотрелись бы эти ленты. Он пытается подойти, но каждый раз наталкивается на пустую парту или раскрытый рюкзак на стуле. Подобное поведение подтверждает догадки Хёнджина, поэтому он решает застать преступника на месте преступления.  
Сынмин приходит в библиотеку и снова берёт шесть злосчастных книг. Время нещадно поджимает, проект нужно сдать уже на этой неделе, но мозг упорно отказывается работать и просит об отдыхе. Он тяжело вздыхает, лицом утыкаясь в холодное дерево, и проклинает весь свет. Сжав кулаки и отбросив депрессию на следующую неделю, Сынмин снова открывает книгу и выписывает нужный материал. Рука уже отваливается от долгой писанины, глаза слипаются от недостатка сна, а желудок раздражённо урчит, прося что-то помимо сладких энергетиков. Желание работать совсем пропадает, когда его взгляд снова падает на спящего парня. Сынмин обещает себе, что это последний раз, тихо встаёт со стула и подходит к Хёнджину. Его спина мирно то опускается, то поднимается, и Ким касается мягких волос. Вчера в драке с младшим братом он вышел проигравшим, поэтому достать ленту не удалось. Сынмин закусывает губу, когда снова берет три тонких прядки и плетёт аккуратную косичку, позволяя длинным пальцам пропадать в густоте волос. Он настолько глубоко уходит в свои мысли, что не замечает, как Хёнджин открывает глаза и начинает смотреть на него. Хван совсем не удивлён, может совсем чуть-чуть, поэтому улыбается, любуясь таким сосредоточенным лицом парня. У него рой мурашек по телу расходится, когда Ким слегка касается его головы, и от наслаждения веки сами прикрываются.  
— Это всё-таки оказался ты, — Хёнджин говорит тихо, стараясь не напугать однокурсника, но не получается, потому что тот вздыхает и срывается с места.  
Хван матерится под нос и в ту же секунду вскакивает со стула. Спустя несколько секунду они прекращают догонялки, потому что Сынмин спотыкается о свою ногу и падает, роняя стеллаж с иностранной литературой. Хёнджин подбегает к парню, падая на колени, и осматривает его на наличие каких-либо повреждений.  
— Твою мать, — Сынмин раздосадовано шипит и смотрит на устроенную им катастрофу в виде разбросанных книг.  
— Сильно больно? — Хёнджин взволнованно заглядывает ему в глаза, а Ким просто задыхается от такой близости.  
— Нет, вполне терпимо, — он садится на полу, потирая колено, и удивленно смотрит на Хвана.  
— Почему ты не признался раньше?  
— Ага, чтобы меня обсмеяли твои друзья? — раздражённо бросает Сынмин, но успокаивается, когда видит погрустневший взгляд напротив. — Я не девушка, Хёнджин, я парень, который плетёт тебе косички.  
— И что?  
— Ты правда не понимаешь?  
— Что в этом такого, я не понимаю?  
— Я парень, и ты мне нравишься! Это ненормально! Я знаю, как люди реагируют на меня, когда я говорю им о своей ориентации.  
— В этом нет ничего плохого, — Хёнджин говорит нежно, кладя ладонь на хрупкое плечо Сынмина, и улыбается по-доброму. — Тем более, кто тебе сказал, что ты не нравишься мне?  
— Что? Слушай, я не хочу слушать твои шутки, поэтому-  
Договорить ему не дают мягкие губы, вовлёкшие его в нежный поцелуй. Сынмин думает, что он умер, потому что об этом он даже не смел мечтать. Он вздрагивает от ощущения теплых пальцев на шее, и несмело кладёт руки на тонкую талию Хвана, чуть сжимая тонкую ткань широкой футболки. Хёнджин на самом деле не планировал целовать парня, не планировал вжиматься своим телом в его, но этот взгляд просто обезоружил его. Раньше он не замечал Сынмина. Но вот расследование, которое он проводил всю неделю, позволило ему узнать о том, что милый парень на последней парте всегда теребит в руках свою фиолетовую ручку, когда волнуется, постоянно о чём-то думает, упираясь уставшим взглядом в потолок, тяжело вздыхает, кладя гору книг на стол. Сынмин тихо стонет, раскрывая рот и впуская язык Хёнджина, прижимает его к себе, гладит по ровной спине, пальцами пересчитывая выпирающие позвонки под футболкой, а потом зарывается ими в длинные волосы. У обоих кружит голову то ли от нехватки воздуха, то ли от нахлынувших чувств, и парни отрываются друг от друга, начиная тяжело дышать.  
— Я не знаю, в какой момент, но ты мне безумно понравился, — Хёнджин улыбается, а Сынмин теряет дар речи. — Я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше плёл мне косички, только уже с другими лентами.

Сынмин не понимает, шутит Хван или нет, и прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь. Он просто не может поверить.  
— Я заплету тебе косички прямо сейчас, если ты меня поцелуешь.  
— Я предлагаю сделку: я тебя целую, а ты плетешь мне косички, — Хёнджин улыбается, и парни сливаются в ещё одном сладком поцелуе.


End file.
